<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bet by SarcasticPanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080146">The Bet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticPanda/pseuds/SarcasticPanda'>SarcasticPanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"Curse" words, Akito is a girl, Akito is mentioned but not shown, Drabble, Gen, I haven't read or watched Furuba in forever, I would tag this as light angst but it's not even angst tbh, Kyo drops an F-bomb, Kyo/Yuki is endgame but this is way before that, M/M, No Tohru au?, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Rated teen for a few curse words, Second "chapter" has a tad bit more curse words, Second chapter is my idea for the plot, Shigure is mentioned in passing, Tohru is gone - I don't know where she is, whoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticPanda/pseuds/SarcasticPanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, during yet another fight with Yuki, Kyo let it slip that he made a bet with Akito? Would Yuki realizing why Kyo was always so aggressive towards him change anything?</p><p>This is just an idea I had after bouncing alternative Furuba timelines back and forth with my sister. I would like to make it a whole story some day, but it's currently a scene and a half.. Fair warning, it's been a hot minute since I watched/read Fruits Basket, so this may be inaccurate and the boys are probably WAY out of character. (Am I even remembering the bet right? IS there a bet??) Let me know what you think about it and feel free to point out the inaccuracies!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sohma Kyou/Sohma Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You damn rat!” Kyo curses as Yuki dodges once again, sounding much more angry than usual, as if frustration and hate fills his entire being. “What is your problem Kyo?!” Yuki spits, tired of the constant attacks and nonstop fighting. “What do you think my problem is?!” Kyo snarls, “Why do you always pretend like you don’t know?!” “Know what Kyo?!!” “The bet!” Kyo shouts, “The fucking bet, Yuki! I know you know about it!” Yuki freezes and frowns in confusion. “Bet?” He asks softly, mostly to himself, “What bet?” Kyo glares at Yuki though his brows furrow slightly in confusion, “The bet.. The one I made with Akito..” Yuki’s frown just deepens and Kyo slowly drops from his fighting stance. “You made a bet.. With Akito?” Yuki asks, bewildered, “Why?” Kyo frowns. “Akito said if I could beat you in a fight before we graduated high school, then she wouldn’t.. Then..” Kyo sighs harshly, forcefully. “If I beat you in a fight before we graduated, then Akito said she wouldn’t lock me up in the cat’s cage for the rest of my life,” Kyo explains. Yuki’s eyes widen in horror and Kyo feels as if ice flooded his veins. “You..” Kyo starts slowly, his voice hoarse, “You really didn’t know about the bet?” Yuki shakes his head. “Of course not, Kyo,” Yuki says softly, his voice colored with disbelief, “If I had known, I would’ve.. I could’ve..” Kyo shakes his head slightly as he starts backing up. “But.. Akito said..” Kyo trails off, making Yuki frown. “What did Akito tell you?” He asks gently. Kyo backs up a little more. “Akito said you laughed,” Kyo says softly, “When she told you about the bet..” “Kyo..” Yuki takes a small step towards Kyo. However, it’s enough to spook the older teen. Kyo shakes his head, almost frantically, before turning around and sprinting through the doors and away from the house. “Kyo!” Yuki calls after the other teen as he rushes to the doors. Kyo doesn’t respond and, after a few seconds of debating with himself, Yuki decides not to follow the cat.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, Yuki’s attention is pulled away from his book when movement sounds from the roof. The teen puts a bookmark in his book before setting it off to the side and standing up from his bed. He climbs out of his window and peeks his head over the edge of the roof. “..Kyo?” Yuki calls hesitantly. "What do you want?" Kyo grumbles. The cat isn't relaxed or spread out on the roof like he usually is. Instead, he's sitting criss cross with his back hunched. "Can I come up?" Yuki asks quietly. "Sure, go ahead," Kyo mumbles, "It's not like I can stop you anyways." Yuki sighs under his breath but climbs on top of the roof, taking a seat beside Kyo but making sure to leave a good amount of space between them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah... I wasn't kidding when I said it was a scene and a half. Not even, it's like a scene and an eighth. But! I actually really like this idea and I want to make it into a full story. I just don't have the inspiration at the moment. Feel free to leave a suggestion, though! Sorry it was so short, but I hope you enjoyed this at least a little bit.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The "Plot" Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was typed up super quickly as I talked with my sister super late at night about "what if Furuba did *this* instead of *that*. </p><p>Also, you'll notice 2 separate styles of blank space as you read: The really large blocks of blank space are just a way for me to separate one idea from the next while the smaller blank spaces are to signify moving on to the next point in the plot. It's super casual writing so, sorry about that. But it's sort of my train of thought for how a full story would go? Like, what I imagine the overarching story would be. It's a rough idea, so it may change in the future. If so, I'll be sure to post a new chapter with the updated plot!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyo and Yuki are fighting while Shigure is out. Yuki is fed up with the constant fighting and questions Kyo while Kyo gets hella pissed and blurts out, "Wtf do you mean?! The BET yuki! Blah blah blah". Yuki is confused. Kyo runs away.</p><p>They talk on the roof or at school or something and Kyo spills about the bet. </p><p>Hatori goes to the school for Yuki's check up or something. Yuki asks him about the bet. Hatori tells him to not let anyone know that he knows, ESPECIALLY not Shigure because Shigure reports to Akito whether Kyo wins or not</p><p>Yuki invites Momiji and Haru to the roof to eat for lunch. Yuki eggs Kyo on. Kyo starts to fight. Yuki keeps dodging backwards, taunting Kyo, until his back hits the wall. Kyo and Yuki fight. Kyo doesn't hold back to not hurt Yuki like he usually does. Kyo wins. Momiji calls Hatori saying Yuki is injured while Haru pins Kyo and keeps him under control. Hatori, needing Akito's permission to leave, tells Akito and Akito's like "Kyo won??!?!"</p><p>Hatori goes. He brings the 4 students to Ayame's shop. Ayame closes shop. Mine (his assistant) goes home. Ayame stays up front with Haru and Momiji. Hatori goes to the back with Kyo and Yuki. Hatori questions them. Kyo is heated and explains. Yuki chuckles and is like "You won. You won the bet. Akito lost and I didn't even hold back" Hatori face palms and Kyo's confused. </p><p>The boys would grow closer without the lingering tension of Akito's bet hanging between them. Friendship starts to build. Hatori knows Akito would never accept it. Hatori knows that the boys have to stay away from Akito AND Shigure. The boys are like, "Shit, we're not staying with Ayame." - Who would they stay with? Not Hatori because he's always in close contact with Akito, not Ayame, not Yuki's parents. They could go to the dojo or maybe Kisa's mom (because I love Kisa and her mom). Kyo finds Kisa and tells her about his own past (leaving out the traumatic parts) to help her realize that, hey, some people just suck. Kisa would bond with Kyo. </p><p>If they stay with Kisa's mom - view the boys as sons. Give them a family. Help the boys heal. If they stay at the dojo - take a while for them to find their places as a family. A lot weirder because it's just the 3 of them. No personal talking, distant. They see him as a mentor and less of a dad if you're Yuki. It would just be a lot of weird tension</p><p>What if.. Kyo went to live at the dojo. Yuki went to live with Kisa. Best of both worlds. Kyo could father son bond with Kazuma. Yuki could get the help and support from Kisa’s mom. And could have a sibling bond with Kisa that he can't have with Ayame. Kyo already has a deep understanding with Kazuma and Kazuma understands his issues and problems. </p><p>The boys continue to bond. As they grow closer, the bonds to Akito would start to break. Akito only notices when Kisa's bond breaks then Momiji. --- The zodiac bond to Akito would be because of the hatred btween the rat and the cat. If the cat and rat were somehow ease the tension and get along with each other, the curses would break.</p><p>    Order of breaking the curses (first to last)<br/>
Isuzu (horse)<br/>
Ritsu (monkey)<br/>
Hiro (sheep)<br/>
Kureno (rooster)<br/>
Momiji (rabbit)<br/>
Kagura (boar)<br/>
Haru (ox)<br/>
*Kisa (tiger)<br/>
Ayame (snake)<br/>
Hatori (dragon)<br/>
Yuki (rat)<br/>
Shigure (dog)<br/>
Kyo (cat)</p><p>*When Akito notices the bonds breaking<br/>
- It's sort of based on "least involved with Akito to most" but I know Kureno throws a whole wrench into that idea. But oh well, I'll figure it out when I get to it</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What if Ayame didn't hate or dislike Yuki. He actually really loved his little brother. BUT. Shigure manipulated Ayame into believing that distancing himself from Yuki would be better because it would draw less of Akito’s attention if the two zodiacs were not close or living together. Ayame goes to Shigure's house while Shigure is out. After not being able to find Kyo or Yuki, hereaks out. Shigure is out doing author things and can’t be reached, so Ayame asks Hatori. Hatori knows where the boys are (with Kisa's mom and Kazuma), however he tells Ayame that the boys are safe but in danger of Akito’s wrath and that they don't feel safe living with Shigure because of Akito’s constant interest in Shigure. Hatori says something to make Ayame realize the seriousness of the situation and Ayame keeps his mouth shut about the situation. </p><p>- Ayame could constantly ask Hatori how Yuki is (Is he safe? Is he okay? Etc). Yuki is at first annoyed but comes to realize that Ayame actually cares and isn't just being annoying or faking his concern. Yuki could ask Hatori to meet up with Ayame in a safe place that way Yuki can call Hatori, who would give the phone to Ayame. Yuki assures Ayame that he's safe and asks if Ayame actually cares. Ayame can sound genuinely concerned and break down at Yuki's question after he realizes the damage that's been done by listening to Shigure. Ayame will tell Yuki that he's always cared but that he's kept a distance because Shigure told him that remaining close to Yuki would only draw Akito’s attention to Yuki even more. Ayame didn't want to abandon Yuki but felt it was necessary to keep Yuki safe. Yuki starts to forgive Ayame and after hanging up, talks to Kisa’s mom because he's lost and confused. Kisa’s mom would talk him through his feelings but not pressure him. He would talk to Kyo about what he should do next, Kyo encourages Yuki to give Ayame a chance. Ayame realizes how horrible Shigure is and how manipulative he is. Realizes that that's why Kyo and Yuki left Shigure's house and didn't feel safe.</p><p>Hatori can talk to Kyo and Yuki about telling Ayame about the bet. Yuki decides to wait. Yuki and Ayame grow closer and their bond starts to heal. Eventually the boys (Kyo and Yuki) tell Ayame about Akito’s bet. As Yuki and Ayame grow closer (Ayame can start to see Kisa’s mom as his own. Kisa’s family expands. Fuck Yuki and Ayame’s parents), Kyo goes to Ayame about his confusing feelings for Yuki. He also goes to Kisa’s mom and Kazuma. </p><p>As Kyo realizes his feelings for Yuki, and Yuki does the same about Kyo, Kisa’s bond to Akito breaks. The zodiac who were already distant from Akito had bonds break before Kisa's. Everyone realizes what's changing when Kisa’s bond breaks. Ayame, Kisa’s mom, and Hatori (and Kazuma?) all think that Kyo and Yuki’s bond is responsible. Both boys are confused as to why Kisa’s bond broke. None of the responsible adults want to pressure their relationship so they don't tell the boys. The boys grow closer and develop more feelings. More bonds break. Akito is confused and pissed but has no idea what's breaking the bonds because Kyo and Yuki are hiding their friendship from her (and hiding in general). </p><p> </p><p>Akito starts to realize that the cat and rat are close. She locks Kyo away in the cage and starts to torment Yuki again. The zodiac is already free except for Shigure and Hatori. Hatori brings Yuki to Kyo’s cage where Kyo is beaten and starving. Yuki would refuse to leave Kyo. Hatori freaks because Akito is expecting Yuki. Kyo encourages Yuki to go back and leave him in the cage. Yuki confesses his love because Kyo is extremely weakened - Yuki's bond breaks (Hatori's bond breaks when he decides to go against Akito and reunite Yuki and Kyo). Shigure shows up. Tension~~~~ He demands to know what going on. Yuki tells him off. Kyo begs Shigure to help Yuki get away or get to safety. Hatori threatens Shigure but Akito shows up to hear. Shigure debates with himself - does he help his best friend and the teens he raised for a little while or does he help his weird not quite girlfriend not quite ex. At first it seems like he's helping Akito. At the last second, it turns out he's helping Hatori and the boys. Shigure’s bond to Akito breaks. Hatori and Yuki get Kyo to Kisa’s mom's house. Kyo transforms and slips into unconsciousness. Hatori treats him. Kyo doesn't wake up for a few days.</p><p>- When it looks like Shigure is going to help Akito : Shigure goes over to Yuki. Drags him off Kyo. Kyo starts begging Shigure to not give Yuki to Akito, reminding him of the torture she’s put Yuki through. Hatori asks Shigure to not do this and make a mistake. Yuki is kicking and screaming trying to get back to a very weakened Kyo. Akito is a smug ass bitch thinking Shigure is on her side. Shigure drags Yuki to Akiyo. He moves to hand Yuki to Akito only to knock Akito out/subdue her with his free hand. He urges Hatori to get Kyo and Yuki out and to safety.</p><p> </p><p>Kyo starts to recover. Yuki looks after Kyo. When everything looks good and like nothing can go wrong, Shigure invites Kyo and Yuki to his house for something. The boys, believing Shigure has changed, agree and go without Hatori or any backup - Only leaving a note for Kisa’s mom and Kazuma. Kisa’s mom calls Hatori after finding the note, Hatori and Kazuma rush to Shigure's house (Hatori realizes that Akito is missing). Meanwhile the boys get to Shigure's house. They're start eating and everything is chill until Akito creeps into the room behind the boys and steals Kyo's bracelet. Yuki had never seen Kyo’s true form but rumors/legends of it being real were passed down through the zodiac. Kyo takes off like in the 01 anime. Yuki chases after him. Kazuma and Hatori show up. Kazuma chases after the boys. Hatori feels betrayed by Shigure. Shigure shrugs it off and is a total dbag. Yuki both hugs Kyo’s legs AND spills his heart (replaces tohru). Kyo's true form disappears and he transforms back into his human form because the rat accepted the cat's demon. Kyo starts to cry. Kyo spills his heart as well. Kyo confesses his love. Kyos bond breaks (at that point all zodiac bonds have been broken). Kyo is speechless and tells Yuki that he felt the bond break. The hug and cry until Kazuma finds them</p><p>Kazuma brings them back to Kisa's house. Kisa hugs them both. Neither transform despite knowing that Kisa can transform them after her bond broke. In disbelief, Kisa’s mom hugs them. They still don't transform. The bond and curse of the zodiac is broken.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Not important to the main plot but idea I want to include-<br/>
Shigure only changes his manipulative ways after the bonds break. Goes back to Akito. Neither change their ways, they just don't have anyone to manipulate anymore. Everyone hates them or grows to hate them for Akito controlling their lives and Shigure helping her. They don't hate Hatori because they all know that he didn't exactly have a choice and he hated hurting everyone like he did but he knew it that if he went against Akito, it would be significantly worse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you were at least partially able to follow this - I know it's really vague and admittedly pretty scattered. But this is sort of the plot-line that I'm thinking about for the first chapter drabble. If anything is confusing, leave a comment and I'll try my best to explain it better! As always, feel free to leave suggestions or critiques.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>